


Dancin' Darlin'

by Tuiccim



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiccim/pseuds/Tuiccim
Summary: While watching you dance around to some oldies, a certain supersoldier realizes his feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Dancin' Darlin'

Bucky’s ears perk up. The Andrew Sisters. He would know that song anywhere. Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. It brings a rush of memories to him. Going out dancing, listening to the radio, and he’d even seen them at one of the USO shows when he was in the army. It was the music of his youth and it brought a surge of nostalgia.   
He follows the sound of the music and it leads him down the hall of bedrooms to your open door. He leans on the wall outside and peaks in at you. His first thought is that you look adorable. Wearing a loose sundress and socks, you’re dancing around your room tidying up. He watches you move around with the grace of a ballerina. You execute twists and turns, do a few little jumps, and sing along to the song.  
The song ends and “‘Johnny B. Goode” begins to play. You squeal and dance around like crazy. As Bucky watches you, he can’t keep the grin off his face. You are singing along and playing air guitar. It's endearing.  
You had joined the Avengers a year ago and had immediately bonded with Bucky and Steve. With the sweetest personality he had ever seen on a person and your unending kindness towards everyone, Bucky was smitten. You had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and constantly asked him and Steve about their lives growing up. You often lead them down a path of reminiscing that makes them feel nostalgic and humble that you are so interested in their past. Not to mention, you are a stellar agent who could bring an enemy to their knees in moments.   
The song changes again. Cole Porter's "Let's Do It" comes on and you sing along as you dance. You execute a turn with effortless elegance. Bucky's heart leaps in his chest as he watches. His eyes are soft on you and his smile widens, he realizes how much in love with you he is. He had always had a little crush on you and considered you one of his best friends, but in this moment, he knew. He loved you. God, he loved you and sometimes he thought you felt the same.   
Now or never, he tells himself. The song selection couldn't be any more perfect. Deftly, he maneuvers into your room, grabs you by the hand, and twirls you around.  
You grin at him, "I was wondering how long you were going to lurk outside my door."  
Bucky laughs as he pulls you to him for a dance. "I should have known you were putting on a show for me."   
"How long have you been there?" You ask.   
"You were boogie-woogieing when I peeked in." Bucky says.  
"You were pretty stealthy then. I didn't clock you until the end of Johnny B. Goode."  
"I like the music."  
"My 30s-50s mix."  
"This is one of my favorites." He says.   
"You looking to fall in love?" You tease him.   
"Already fell, Doll." Bucky smiles nervously.  
Your stomach drops, "Oh, I didn't realize you were seeing someone."  
"I'm not, but I still managed to fall for her. I'm just hoping she feels the same way."  
"Any woman would be lucky to have you, Buck." You say trying to hide your disappointment. You'd been in love with him for a while now.  
"Are you sure about that?"  
"Yeah. Who is she? You haven't mentioned anyone." You ask.  
"You." He whispers.  
You can't help the smile that slowly spreads across your face. "Is that right?"  
"Yeah. How do you, uh, how do you feel about me?" Bucky asks.  
"Why don't you kiss me and find out?"   
You pull Bucky a little closer and that's all the encouragement he needs. He captures your mouth and his lips are even softer than you imagined. He pulls back too soon for your liking but his smile and shining eyes makes your heart flip-flop.   
"You know, right?" Bucky asks.  
"Know what?" You ask.  
"That I'm completely in love with you." He says a bit self-consciously.  
"I love you, too, Bucky. I have for quite some time now." You smile at him.   
"Why'd you never say anything before?" He teases.  
"Because, for all your catching up to the modern era, you still have some old-fashioned tendencies. I decided to wait you out." You giggle and then pull him closer to whisper in his ear, "You kept me waiting, maybe I should do the same to you."  
Bucky groans, "Doll, I'll wait as long as you want, but there are other ways I could make it up to you."  
"Show me." You whisper.  
Bucky kisses you as he lifts you up and carries you to bed.


End file.
